That Empty Feeling
by Drakon Hunter
Summary: What's a guy to do when he feels alone? Finn doesn't really know much about the feeling, but now it's starting to ache a bit more. What is that empty feeling? The answer lies within, on the words of Finn's journal. A sort of depressingly uplifting one shot.


**So, things have happened to me recently that makes it a LOT harder to put anything up on Fanfiction. Nevertheless though, I decided that a one shot would be nice and simple. So without any further wait, I do not own any of this. And thusly, I present...**

 **That Empty Feeling: The Entries of Finn the Human**

So… I'm Finn. Finn the Human. I've, uh, not typed in this thing since I got it from PB, with all the crazy junk that's been up in my biz, but yeah. Hello!

Things have finally started to die down, with Patience Saint Pim gone, and all the people back normal, sorta anyway. Jake turned into this shape shifting alien thing. After we managed to get Jake back to his dog self, (long, bombastic story really,) things started to slow down for a year. The thing is though, erm.

Jake is sick. I don't know what's up with that, but PB says that hes going through some kinda alien schmuff. I've been feeling off for a while now, and honestly the thought of _why_ is making my stomach do weird stuff.

I… I miss Flame Queen. Well, not her really, she's barely a friend anymore, it sucks ducks. It's weird, something about her I miss, but I don't miss her.

Does that make sense?

It feels quiet, and I feel sort of empty?

Anyway, I'll talk to someone about it. Maybe PB-No she'd just make it a science mess and all that jazz. If I've learned anything about her, she is much better with science than with people. Jake? Nah, he's still sick.

Marcy? No tha… Nevermind. Marceline it is. I'll write more when I get back.

 **ThisisapagebreakaerbegapasisihT**

So, after a surprisingly long talk and jam session, she told me the issue. I wasn't missing Flame, I was missing being in a relationship. And that, uh, well that actually hit pretty hard. Glob anyway, I'm eighteen!

So we talked some more, and on my way back I realized something.

A lot of the women I like that aren't human are immortal. And I agreed not to go back to the humans, soooo I'm stuck. Very stuck. Unless I become immortal, then I can't be with any of them.

Heck, this is probably why PB didn't even consider me as an interest. I'm, I'm alone here. And if I become immortal, I'll watch all my buds die around me, and that's trash.

Heck, even BMO would be outlaste- what's going to happen to him when we're all gone?

Moe is gone, maybe Marcy would take care of-

I'll be dead and she'll keep on living.

Oh Glob. Grob Gobbit, I didn't even think about her!

I can't, just can't think about this trash. I've got a good eighty years left, right? That'll be enough time to think about it, right?! But… What if I die before then? This is just too much right now.

I'll try to type more later, when I've thought about it.

 **ThisisapagebreakaerbegapasisihT**

So, uh, it's been a week now. Jake isn't getting better. It's getting worse really. I heard PB mumble something about Chemo, so at least there's something to get him better, right? Apparently it's magic based, so that magical healing will only make it worse.

She looks sort of worried though, and keeps glancing at me. It's scary really.

Anyway, I'll write more when I'm less worried about it.

 **ThisisapagebreakaerbegapasisihT**

… A week. He's got a week left before he'll be stuck in bed, hooked up to life stuff to keep living for another week after that. Why Is life so much of hurting thing? WHY?!

He gave Lady his viola. He got me this thing he called a scrapbook, and a recipe book with all his dishes. Everything else was left to his kids and Jermaine.

His shape shifting thing, it changed when he got turned back into a dog. His cells kept on growing and growing, and they just wouldn't stop. PB called it cancer. He has tumors everywhere and it, it...

My brother's dying. I'm gonna go talk to him while I can. That and tell Marceline. She deserves to know.

 **ThisisapagebreakaerbegapasisihT**

He's gone. He's gone….

 **ThisisapagebreakaerbegapasisihT**

You know, it's been hard with you gone brother. I wake up in the morning to silence, and look up to see your bed gone, and nothing left of you in my house aside from old mementoes. My house, not our house anymore.

You looked through these entries didn't you Jake? Your last words to me, they answered my question. Thanks again brother of mine, for being there even when you can't.

What was it you said in our last talk? "Finn, brother, I'll always be there buddy, even if I'm not in person. Stay awesome dude, and give Lady some company, alright? And tell her when you think she's ready to move on that in the neck of my viola there is a video crystal for her to see. Can you do that for me?"

You'll always be there after you die. And I believe you, heck even now you're helping me. So hopefully I can say the same when I die, and not worry about what happens after.

I visit her every now and then bro, she is getting a bit better now, maybe another month or three before she gets far enough along to see the message. Marceline is depressed you know. Even if you didn't like her all that much, you were one of her friends, and that really meant something to her. PB shoved herself away in the lab to hide. How am I doing though?

I'm tired. With you not around, people are thinking they can get away with stuff, so I've had to step up my game a little bit. Speaking of being tired, I'm off to bed. 'Gnight bro.

 **ThisisapagebreakaerbegapasisihT**

… Well, it's been a good three years since I touched this thing, but that was well worth it. I'm not alone anymore Jake. Two years were spent keeping the peace.

Lady got your video a while back, and now she's started to move on. Thanks for that brother, and nice job thinking ahead there.

Ya know, looking back I was pretty immature back then, but that's everyone right? Anyway, I finished setting up a solid police guild. Things calmed down a whole lot everywhere, in fact I started adventuring again. Marceline, Jake she wanted to stop watching people die around her. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

I helped her look for a way to change her vampirism so that she kept most of her powers but live again. Did you know ice king's crown was made to grant the owner's greatest desire? Simon knew. He was sort of in the crown when he found out, but Marcy told me.

That was Marceline's last straw really. The people of the crown all gave themselves up so it could be used again, they gave up their minds Jake. Maybe even their souls.

All for Marceline, because Simon remembered the little girl he helped back when the bombs fell. Ice king died when that happened, and now Gunter took the throne. He isn't all that bad really, when you can speak penguinese like PB does. Surprisingly the kingdom didn't melt.

Long story short, the crown granted her wish and now she's alive, but you know what else? She is human Jake. The Radical Dame can fly in the sun. She was pretty happy with me helping her. And with her being alive again, a lot of things started working. Her heartbeat, blood flow… Hormones.

That last one wasn't so bad actually. It just made her start to look at me as _maybe_ more than a friend. And that's how it turned out. We're a couple, and I could not be happier. Anyway, this thing's battery is almost dead, talk to you later Jake.

 **ThisisapagebreakaerbegapasisihT**

So, another three years have passed on by. I just put my daughter Sophie and son Rorick to sleep. They've really fulfilled my life Jake. Them and Marceline, I couafwnfjaeg gasegg

 **ThisisapagebreakaerbegapasisihT**

… Groddamn Litch attacked MY home. Tried to kill MY family. Rotten bastard. The problem is solved though. The Enchiridion is a dangerous tool, but I'd be lying if it wasn't powerful. It moved it away into the center of the galaxy, some kind of singularity-destruction thing. Anyway, everyone is safe, all is good.

PB came by to babysit earlier. Turns out the kids got their mother's power, and I couldn't be more glad. They're better prepared to defend themselves that way. Anyway, later Jake.

 **ThisisapagebreakaerbegapasisihT**

Sixty two years and I haven't touched this old hunk of metal, huh Jake? I've been setting up my will for the past couple weeks, I know I won't last now that Marceline is gone. The kids visit now and then. I've mentioned the human Island, and Rorick hightailed it over to meet his grandmother, by the way I never spoke to Hunson. Kind of glad I didn't, he's not really the greatest influence on kids.

Lady Rainicorn passed away a while ago, I hope she is up there with you bro.

BMO is getting left in the hands of my daughter Sophie. She and Rorick decided to follow my, our path in life. That of an adventurer. Well, that was my last entry… Hmmm, I think I'll leave this in the hands of PB.

Thanks for always being there for me Peebles, and please do the same for my kids, and grandkids, and, eh, you get the idea. Goodbye Flame Queen, for starting this whole thing in an off way, and… thank you Ooo. Villains, heroes, you made me into what I am today. Now, I only want to be buried under the tree house with Marceline.

And Jake, I'll be seeing you soon brother.

 **Like it? Hate it? Leave a review, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
